Stars
by funfan41
Summary: Sad fic. Slash, HanLuke pairing, oneshot. Luke meditates. Warning: character death implied


Title: Stars  
Author: Lia  
Time period: loooong after ROTJ  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Slash, Han/Luke pairing, SAD fic.  
Disclaimer: the Star Wars Universe belongs to George Lucas.  
Summary: Luke meditates.

It's been quite a long time since I last posted, sorry... :(  
I tried to write something poetic - didn't want it to be so sad but, like some of my stories, it just ran out of control ;

* * *

**_STARS_**

There was an old man sitting on the ground, right in the middle of the deserted park. He came every night, when the human security guards were about to leave and droids were taking their  
positions.

"G'night Grandpa. Don't go get yourself a cold." the guards used to say. They didn't know the man and were not curious about him - he was old, harmless and quiet, and that was all the  
information they needed. Let the poor old bastard spend his nights among the trees and the flowers - as long as it wasn't anything illegal whatever he did there was none of their business.

The droids knew who he was. According to the New Republic Databank, that old man was Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, brother of Senator Leia Organa, a very important person. But then, what were droids supposed to do with important people except being polite, obedient and leave them alone?

Years of training kept Luke in excellent shape despite his old age. He was flexible and agile and resiliant. In the dark, sitting straight and still in a meditation position, one could mistake him for a young Jedi Padawan exercising. A closer look would immediately shatter that illusion, though. And any Force sensitive, Jedi or not, would sense that inside the healthy looking body things  
were not going so well.

Luke had taken to spend more and more time meditating, especially at night, when nobody would interrupt him with everyday life duties. The park was his favorite place: it was  
calm and quiet and dark.

As his mind drifted in complete relaxation, he could fly through the Galaxy. He could see all the places he'd been to - Tatooine, his first home, changed so little in all those years; Hoth; Dagobah, so wild and hostile now that Yoda was gone; mysterious Geonosis; Endor; Kashyyk; Corellia.

He could see Han on the day they bonded, the crooked smile and the mischievous wink he gave before saying "I love you."

He never said that again and Luke never needed him to. His actions spoke of love much more effectively than mere words.

The way he kissed.

The way he used to whisper "hey, kid" every morning.

The way he used to get mad whenever Luke was hurt.

_Miss you so much, damn stubborn Corellian.  
_  
Stars, red and yellow and white and blue; gigantic planets with thick stormy atmosphere, lighnings flashing; small dead planets with their secrets buried in billion-old soil; moons;  
steaming gas comets and dancing asteroids...

... And, among all these there was a warm place where all good memories were kept; with a gentle nudge of the Force Luke was there in an instant. And he saw himself, young and scared and shivering in Han's protective embrace.

_I remember that_, he thought. It was his first mission after the battle of Yavin, the very first time he had to kill with his own bare hands. The sheer horror of his own actions made him go into shock. But then, Han was there.

"It's not your fault, d'ya hear me?" he'd yelled, grabbing Luke's arms with bruising strenght. Then his eyes softened and Luke was surprised by a fierce, passionate kiss.

It was their first kiss, magical and sweet despite the situation they were in; after that, there were others, gentle ones, playful ones, slower ones, deeper ones; the first one had a special place in Luke's memories, though.

_You're a romantic fool, _he chided himself_.  
_  
The images in his mind shifted and he saw Han smiling under the greenish light of Corellia. He reached a hand.

"Let's go home, kid." his voice was full of life and light as ever.

_Yes Han, I want to go home. I want to be with you, _he thought but didn't speak.

Not yet.

Luke felt the presence of his lover in his heart; he could hear the jokes, the cursing, the yelling, the laughter; he could see their home in that warm, gentle place among the stars, where all good memories were kept.

"Soon", he said. "I'll be there soon."


End file.
